The Radio
by Lady Jarine
Summary: Harry and Ron mess around with a radio. Chaos, arguing, and boy bands ensue.


**Disclaimer: Oh wow, this one's a biggie. I don't own Harry Potter, Backstreet Boys, Simple Plan, N'SYNC, My Chemical Romance, Dreamstreet, or Evanescence. Wow, not as big as I thought it was.**

It was a normal Saturday morning for our favourite trio as they lounged around the Gryffindor common room. They had begun the day doing homework, but, of course, that had rapidly deteriorated. Well, Hermione was still working, but that's to be expected.

The point was, it was a perfectly normal day. The sun was shining, birds were singing, Hermione, as previously mentioned, was studying, Harry was sulking about something or other, and Ron was fiddling with the radio, because he was bored. _Oh_ so bored. Unfortunately, none of the stations he usually listened to were currently playing anything good. Ron sighed. "Harry, wanna play wizard chess?" Harry grunted. He was too busy angsting to form a real response. Ron changed tactics. "Hermione, can you do my homework for me?" Hermione turned and glared at him, and Ron hastily explained to her that it was just a joke, yeah, that's it, a joke!

Hermione sighed. "Look, if I can get you some music on your radio, will you leave Harry and I alone?" Ron hurriedly agreed, and Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the radio. Ron squawked in protest, but Hermione merely rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to make it able to pick up more stations." Ron shut his mouth, and Hermione performed her spell. "There, it's done, now leave me alone," she said, giving Ron a final glare and returning to her schoolwork.

Ron began fiddling with the knobs on the radio again. There were certainly more stations now, but many of them seemed to be playing songs he had never heard before, by groups he didn't think he had ever heard of. He kept flipping through stations for a while, then stopped on one playing a song with an upbeat tempo.

_Everybody (yeah)_

_Rock you body (yeah)_

_Everybody_

_Move your body right_

_Backstreet's back, alright!_

The tune was rather catchy, and Ron soon found himself humming along to it. Within thirty seconds he was singing along. The lyrics, after all, weren't particularly difficult to catch on to. He had just jumped on to a table and started using his wand as a makeshift microphone when Harry interrupted him. "Um, Ron? Why are you listening to Backstreet Boys?"

"Oh, is that what they're called? Well, that certainly fits with the lyrics," Ron mused.

"Yeah, but they're a muggle band. How are you listening to them?" Harry's curiosity seemed to have pulled him out of his latest angst session, and Ron cheerfully filled Harry in on Hermione's spell to 'make the radio more awesome', and they concluded that somehow the spell had enabled the radio to pick up muggle stations. This was, of course, a very interesting prospect.

Harry grabbed the radio and started fiddling with the knobs. "Hey, I was listening to that!" protested Ron.

"The song was already over," pointed out Harry. "Besides, Backstreet Boys suck." As Ron sulked, Harry searched for a good song. "Ah, here we go!"

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

"That's not a happy song," Ron pointed out, disappointed.

"No, but it's a reflection of my inner turmoil," said Harry, with a pained expression on his face. Harry then jumped on the table and started singing along. Ron rolled his eyes and started fiddling with the radio again. "Hey!" Harry shouted, but Ron ignored him.

_Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,_  


_But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye_

Ron was, once again, dancing on the table. "What is it with you and boy bands?" Harry asked, exasperated. He grabbed the radio, despite Ron's protests. "Here we go!"

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_

_(But I feel it)_

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_

_(But I see it)_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_

_But I know, I know your love is just a lie, lie_

_It's nothing but a lie, lie_

"This song is stupid," whined Ron, and he tried to grab the radio back from Harry. Unfortunately for him, Harry wouldn't let go, so the two of them ended up having an epic battle for control of the radio, neither managing to keep it on the same station for more than ten seconds at a time.

_I'll never break your heart, I'll never make you cry…_

_I'm so tired of being here, repressed by all my childish fears…_

_Show me the meaning, of being lonely…_

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say…_

_It happens every time, when I see you…_

"ENOUGH!" A sudden jet of light hit the radio, and Harry and Ron watched in despair as it vanished. Their moment of self-pity at having the radio destroyed was destroyed, however, when they looked up and saw a very irate, very angry, VERY scary Hermione glaring down at them. "I've had it up to HERE with you two! _I_ am trying to study, and I _certainly_ don't 

appreciate the two of you fighting like children over some stupid radio right next to me!" Harry and Ron mumbled an apology and reluctantly turned back to their homework.

The moral of the story is to never tick off Hermione while she's doing schoolwork.

THE END!

**A/N: Yeah… I'm sorry about that, I was really bored. Reeeeeaaaaaalllly bored. And listening to boy bands. But I was attacked by a ferocious plot bunny who held me at gunpoint and forced me to write this, so it's really no fault off my own, I was under duress. (nods sagely) Anyhoo, if you enjoyed it, let me know, if you hated it, let me know, and, most importantly, if you actually read the whole thing and didn't give up halfway through thinking "Well golly, this is stupid!", then please, let me know! Or, you know, not. Whatever. It's not like I care. (Bursts into tears) But I do care! Waaaaaah! Ahem And now that my ranting is over, I bid you all a fond farewell.**


End file.
